Oh, The Thinks You Can Think
|image = DMums 102 Molly Oh The Thinks You Can Think 1.jpg |band = David Shiner |album = Seussical the Musical |genre = Musical Theatre |runtime = 3:52 |before = |after = }} " " is a song by David Shiner. It is the opening song from Seussical the Musical. It was used for Molly's solo "Oh The Thinks You Can Think" in It's All Kicking Off. Solo from broadcast Lyrics CAT IN THE HAT After all of those years being stuck on a page Did you ever imagine you'd see me on stage! Now, I'm here, there is no telling what may ensue No there's no tell what, but I'll give you a clue Oh, the thinks you can think! Oh, the thinks you can think If you're willing to try... Think invisible ink! Or a gink with a stink! Or a stair to the sky... If you open your mind, Oh, the thinks you will find Lining up to get loose... Oh, the thinks you can think When you think about... Seuss! ALL Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! CAT & ALL Oh, the thinks you can think! Any thinker who thinks Can come up with a few! Oh, the thinks you can think Think a trip on a ship To the Vipper of Vipp Or to Solla Sollew... Think of beautiful Schlopp... With a cherry on top! You don't need an excuse! Oh, the thinks you can think When you think about Seuss! Seuss, Seuss, Seuss,- Seuss.... HORTON Think of an elephant up in a tree MAYOR, MRS. MAYOR Think of a person too tiny to see! GERTRUDE Think of a bird with a one-feather tail ALL Going on adventure down a dangerous trail! MAYZIE Think a bird who flies off on a spree! SOUR KANGAROO Think of a kangaroo, sour as can be! SCHMITZ Think of a general crazy for war! ALL Think of a cat who comes up at your door CAT How do you do and hello I'll be running the show I'm your host and emcee ALL He's your host and emcee CAT I'll pop up here and there ALL And you'll never know where Who or what he might be You'll see CAT Take a tip from the cat And hold on to your hat ALL 'Cause this things coming loose CAT Think right over the brink ALL When you think about Seu-u-u-u-u Seu... Seu... Seu-u-u-uss Seuss! Seu-u-u-u-u Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! CAT An unusual story will soon be unfurled Of an elephant trying to save a small world And a boy from that world who has Thinks just like you! ALL Just think! WHOS From the Planet of Who BOY And the smallest of small. CITIZENS OF THE JUNGLE To the jungle of Nool, HORTON And the largest of all... ALL You think You think And think and think and think and think and think And think and think and think and think and think And think and think and think and think and think And think and think and think! and think! Just think! Oh, the thinks you can think Think and wonder and dream- Far and wide as you dare! CAT Oh, the thinks you can think! ALL When your thinks have run dry, In the blink of an eye There's another think there! If you open your mind, Oh, the thinks you will find Lining up to get loose! Oh, the thinks you can think Oh, the thinks you can think Oh, the thinks you can think! Oh, the thinks you can think! ALL Oh, the thinks you can think When you think about Seuss! When you think about Seuss! When you think about Seuss! Seu-u-u-u Seu ... Seu.. Seuss! Seuss! Seu ... Seu.. Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seu-u-u-u Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seu-u-u-uss Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seu-u-u-u-u Seu ... Seu ... Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Category:Songs Category:Songs by David Shiner Category:Dance Mums Season 1 Songs Category:Dance Mums Season 1 Solo Songs Category:Molly Solo Songs Category:Musical Theater Category:Songs used in It's All Kicking Off